Saga: Celos
by Shina Uchiha
Summary: —Eres distante conmigo, no me prestas atención ¡Prefieres entrenar! ¡Pues vete a la mierda, me voy con Sai! —¡Tú de esta casa no sales si es para irte con ese imbécil! / Porque los celos, mandan sobre la razón ¿O no? /SasuSaku/ Serie de Viñetas. Saga: Celos.
1. Con Kiba

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes son propiedad única de Masashi Mishimoto. La historia, sin embargo, es completamente mía. Por favor, no la tomes sin mi permiso.

* * *

**Saga: Celos.**

**Viñeta uno: ¿Con Kiba?**

By

Shina Uchiha

* * *

Duele.

Incluso partes que jamás habían dolido en su cuerpo empezaron a palpitar de dolor. ¡Oh, mataría a Tsunade Shishō! Aun cuando su cuerpo tambaleante no podía sostenerla. ¡Lo intentaría! Pero después, ahora tenía que descansar o estaba segura que en menos de dos horas alguien tendría que ir por ella a la funeraria y si tenía algo de buena suerte, solo al hospital.

¿Dónde estaba Sasuke cuando lo necesitaba? Tenía que aparecer en momentos inoportunos pero cuando uno ansiaba su presencia este parecía hacerse polvo. Irónico ¿no?

Gimió de dolor cuando uno de sus pies casi cede al peso de su cuerpo y ella tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo sobre humano para mantenerse erguida. Maldición, Uchiha, solo pedía un poco de atención cuando ella deseara. ¡Únicamente cuando deseara! En un momento le pareció ver una mecha de color negro sobresalir por la pared de madera que bordeaba el camino. Frunció el entrecejo ante la idea. No podía ser quien creía que era. ¿O sí?

Sasuke apareció en cuestión de pocos segundos, al notar la presencia de la chica este le miró extrañado.

—Te ves fatal —se dedicó a apreciar recorriéndole con la mirada.

Señor, ¿no podía romperle el rostro? Ese perfecto y esculpido rostro. ¿Tan malo sería una nariz rota? ¿Un ojo morado? Creyó que sí, por lo que reprimió el gusto ante la idea.

—Entrenaste con Tsunade.

Asintió.

—Te acompaño a casa —informó.

¿Qué la acompañaba? Compañía, ella no quería compañía, ella quería que le cargaran y le mimaran. Si deseaba compañía había tenido de sobra en la aldea de quienes le miraban y preferían no intervenir por su bien propio.

_Compañía._

Ella quería a alguien más considerado con ella, ¿es que no veía que apenas podía sostenerse en pie?

—Estás enfadada.

¡Se acabó!

—¿No puedes hacer una pregunta por lo menos? ¡Deja de suponer!

—No supongo, afirmo. ¿O es que me he equivocado?

El rostro de la mujer se tornó rosado, tanto como su cabello, luego, pasó al fuerte rojo escarlata mientras se decidía entre golpear a su novio o dejarle con vida. O seguridad física.

—No —respondió entre dientes—, no te has equivocado y, no, no quiero que me acompañes. Gracias. Como verás, puedo caminar sola.

_Nótese el sarcasmo…_

—Como quieras —le restó importancia, dándose media vuelta de su camino, pasó de frente a la chica y siguió su camino a quién-sabe-dónde mientras dejaba a una Haruno con la boca abierta y el rostro pálido.

¿Cómo quieras? Tenía que haber oído mal. O es que había oído bien y Sasuke se había confundido en pronunciar esas palabras. Pero, eso no explicaría su marcha, como si nada, de su lado. El rostro de ella volvió al rojo escarlata mientras refunfuñaba sobre novios desconsiderados.

Siguió su camino a duras penas y cuando creyó que no podría dar un paso más y que, llegar al final del pasaje habría sido lo último que su cuerpo daba, un perro la tumbó de espaldas, cayendo sobre ella y ella sobre el suelo. Gimió de dolor, si es que no había gritado. Para este punto ya no estaba segura si escuchaba bien las cosas o no.

—¡Eh, Akamaru! Lo siento, Sakura. Está algo inquieto hoy.

Kiba apareció de entre los arbustos para colocarse a su lado y sacar a Akamaru con delicadeza. Le ayudó a pararse con mucha menos consideración que con su perro y ella gimió de dolor nuevamente.

—¡Qué mal! ¿Te sientes bien?

_No, idiota, no me siento bien._

Pero debía apreciar esa tonta, pero aun así, pregunta que le había hecho su camarada.

—Estoy que muero. —lloriqueó.

—Nē; yo estoy paseando a Akamaru, si quieres puedo llevarte a casa.

La chica pareció haberse renovado en ánimo, porque en apariencia seguía más pordiosera que nunca. Le sonrió, Kiba si era amable, no como el bruto de Sasuke. Asintió con todas las energías que le quedaban e Inuzuka le ayudó a subirse encima de aquel canino.

Akamaru tenía el pelaje muy suave y se sintió muy cómoda sobre él. Se recostó en su melena apoyando la cabeza en sus manos cruzada y los tres empezaron el camino a su casa. Durante un minuto, tuvo la incómoda sensación de ser terriblemente observada.

**_Continuará..._ **

* * *

**Nota de la autora:** Sí, ya sé lo que pensarán o dirán: 'Esta muchacha, ni actualiza Lives at Stake y para subiendo otras' Pero me gustó esto y espero que a ustedes les guste. Lo hice con mucho cariño para Mayra-chan a quien últimamente paro olvidando. Gomen nē, Mayra L R, sabes que te quiero, pero últimamente, no sé qué me pasa.

El capítulo fue inspirado en el dolor físico que tenía mi Onee-san, Sole (**Sole Koketa-Chan**) quien al parecer ha sufrido una buena tunda x3 Nee-san, cuídate mucho.

Sin más, espero sus comentarios, opiniones, consejos. ¡Ya saben!

Hasta la próxima.


	2. ¿Con Rock Lee?

**Saga: Celos**

**Viñeta dos: Con Rock Lee**

By

Shina Uchiha

* * *

Caminó lo más altanera que su cuerpo aún adolorido podía; siendo seguida por un terriblemente serio azabache quien con las manos en puño enterradas en los bolsillos de sus pantalones esperaba una respuesta a sus interrogantes.

—¿Y bien? —Preguntó, con un tono frívolo— ¿Por qué estabas ayer con Inuzuka?

—Porque Kiba-kun me ayudó —respondió con tranquila sinceridad.

_¿Kiba-kun?_ Aquel nombre se repitió en la perturbada mente del Uchiha junto a una horrible enfatización utilizada en el sufijo que agregó. ¿Desde cuándo _'Kun'_? ¿Kiba-_kun_? ¡Ese molesto y estúpido sufijo solo lo utilizaba con él!

—Cuanto respeto por un idiota. —espeta con ironía.

—¿Idiota? ¡Kiba me ayudó cuando lo necesitaba! ¿Y tú? ¿Qué hiciste tú? ¡Te largaste sin importar nada! —reprochó indignada.

—Me dijiste que estabas bien.

—¡¿Me creíste?!

—¡¿Me mentiste?!

—¡Esto no es sobre mis valores morales! ¿Es que, enserio, tenía que dramatizar tanto? ¿No veías que apenas podía sostenerme en pie?

—Veía que caminabas, estabas respirando y para mí eso basta.

¡Oh! Tan romántico el muy hijo de perra. ¡Tan romántico! Sakura le miró con una vena palpitando en su cien, jurando que cuando tuviese las fuerzas necesarias le golpearía en los bajos lo más fuerte posible.

_¡Oh!_ Si rompía como mierda el suelo por donde la gente caminaba, imaginar un poco de testículos. ¡Ja!

—Ya que no me quieres, me largo —enfurruñada, salió dando trotes, alejándose de un enfurecido azabache. Sintió la fuerza obligar a su cuerpo voltear ante el firme agarre del moreno.

—¡Aún no me has respondido la puta pregunta!

—¡Qué te la responda tu abuela!

Sasuke esquivó uno que otro golpe por parte de su querida novia antes de rendirse y soltarla. Bien, puede que cuando se le pasasen los aires a ambos podrían hablar como dos personas racionales, en vez de tratarse como animales. ¡Mierda! Pero quien no se salvaría de esta sería Inuzuka Kiba, aullaría como el perro que era.

Sakura por su lado empezaba a sacar vapor por los oídos, o al menos eso creía, si es que no lo sacaba entonces corría el riesgo de que su cabeza explotara por la ira. ¿Quién se creía? Vale, era Sasuke, eran novios, tenía sus momentos de romanticismo. Pero seguía siendo tan antipático como siempre y eso le jodía la existencia. ¿No había maneras? No, salvo que saliesen a la calle teniendo sexo. En eso si habían muchos momentos de sentimentalismo.

Se sonrojó de inmediato.

_¡Basta!_ El ser sinvergüenza para otro momento.

Sonrió con algo de malevolencia al recordar la reacción de Sasuke, injusta, pero por su lado debía aceptar que su novio estaba arratonado por los celos. ¿Entonces? Si había una forma de hacerlo cambiar aunque sea un poquito, le sacaría canas antes de tiempo.

—¡Sakura-san! —auscultó a sus espaldas cuando apenas había recorrido una cuadra lejos del Uchiha. Sonrió. O el destino quería ayudarla o era jodidamente suertuda.

_Lo siento, Lee-san. _Pensó antes de girar a atenderle.

—¿Lee-san? ¡Qué bueno verte! —expresó con demasiado entusiasmo— ¿puedo ayudarte en algo?

Sintió una aguda mirada en su espalda.

_Mierda…_

Es que era tan excitante hacerle enojar. Lee se ruborizó inmediatamente, puede que algo emocionado porque ella le haya hecho caso. Sí, era lo más probable. El chico alzó sus gruesas cejas.

—Sakura-san, yo… —el rubor aumentó.

—¿Sí, Lee-san? Pídeme _lo que quieras_.

_Mierda…_ el escalofrío en su espalda aumentó. Sasuke le mataría, pero él sufriría primero.

—Sakura-san —musitó, conmovido— ¡Sakura-san, le pido que me acompañe al festival!

—¡Por supuesto, Lee-san! —con una gran sonrisa en el rostro le correspondió durante unos segundos, antes de observar con más detenimiento la figura escuálida de Rock Lee con la mitad del cuerpo inclinado hacia adelante, en una reverencia. _Oh, mierda._

—E-espera… Lee-san.

—¡Muchas gracias por aceptar, Sakura-san! Le prometo que no se arrepentirá —juró con solemnidad, luego de hacer otra reverencia, el muchacho desapareció de su vista. Aquel escalofrío que sintió antes aumentó, pero la mirada penetrante desapareció siendo reemplazado por una respiración, irregular por la ira contenida, detrás de ella.

_Joder… Jo-der._

Una rencorosa y escalofriante voz, penetró hasta sus tímpanos despertando cada terminación nerviosa de su cuerpo.

—Y yo te prometo: que quien se arrepentirá… será él por haberte invitado.

**Continuará…**

* * *

**Nota de la autora: **¡Wau! Esto fue inesperado. No pensé tener tantos comentarios en un solo capitulo. Me he emocionado, estoy feliz, como una lombriz. Aunque mi Onee-san está un poco perturbada por la fama que ha llegado a tener una historia inspirada en su martirio físico (equis dé). Ahora, me han llegado unos comentarios pidiéndome que haga los capítulos más largos. Bueno, en realidad la historia está compuesta de una serie de Viñetas, que son apenas de mínimo más de 500 palabras y menos de mil. Es por eso que no podría hacer mucho. Y lo peor, la inspiración decaería más si llego a escribir más de la cuenta. Prometo compensar los pequeños capítulos de esta historia, con algo más. Ustedes deciden.

**Por último**, esto es lo que sé que muchos decidirían o me pedirán. Lives at Stake: Uchiha Haruno. Bueno, no, no mentiré. No lo estoy haciendo muy bien. Pero estoy tratando de hacerlo. Tan pronto como lo termine lo subiré y espero que no sufran demasiado con la espera. Muchas gracias por leerme. Espero que esta viñeta les haya gustado. ¡Gracias a todos los comentarios que me mandaron! Los amo.


End file.
